1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for estimating a point spread function (PSF), and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having stored thereon a program executable by a processor for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, digital photographing apparatuses convert an optical signal that is incident on an optical unit such as a lens or an iris diaphragm into an electrical signal by using an imaging unit, thereby photographing a subject. The imaging unit receives the optical signal from the subject while a shutter is opened, and is exposed according to the shutter. When digital photographing apparatuses are shaken due to trembling of the user's hand or the like while the shutter is opened, shake occurs in the captured image. Digital photographing apparatuses provide a function of correcting shake that occurs due to trembling of the user's hand. The function of correcting shake may be performed using a point spread function (PSF) that represents a shake path.